Squidwank Gets a Raise
by AsSRape69
Summary: Our boy Nigward gets a raise in the hizzouse. Tickle my sensual scrote, sensually


AN: Hey there look. I'm sorry, ok? I know this shits been gettin out of hand but the demon snake in my ass is forcing me to do it. He plays peek a boo with me.

It was a salty morning in bikini bottom and Squidward was not prepared for the events of the day. He went to his bathroom to begin his morning routine. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh boy Squid," He said to himself. "What are you doing? Working in food service? What a waste of talent." He looked down and began to wash his face. "No one appreciates you Squidward, the worlds full of idiots. Not to mention, Spongebob."

"Hi Squidward." Said a voice coming from the window.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

It was indeed Spongebib, sticking his head through Squidward's second story bathroom window.

"Dohhhh, SPONGEBOB!"

"Squidward are you redayyyye for today?" Said the Sponge with a giggle

"What's so special about today?"

"Squidward!" Exclaimed Spongetits with a gasp. "Don't you know what magical thing awaits you at the Krusty Krab today?"

"A clogged artery?"

"Nooo, Silly! Today's the day that Mr. Krabs finally gives us that raise we've been asking for!"

Squidward sprung to life. "Really? Finally, some appreciation around here."

"I know, isn't Mr. Krabs just the most generous man in the world! I'm readAHHHHHhhhh!" Said sponge bob as he fell from the window. He hit the ground with an echoing smack. "I'm ok."

—

It was business as usual at the KK that day, no shenanigans from Plankton and no special visits from Sandy or Patrick either. The two were getting restless. Squidwart was sitting in his usual spot and Spongebro was peeking out his head from above.

"Psst… Squidward. Squiiiidward? Psssst. Squidward!"

"WHAT do you want Spongebob?"

"When do you think we'll be getting those raises?"

"Spongebob, we've worked here for years and never gotten a single raise and its the middle of the day and Mr. Krabs hasn't said anything to us. Do you REALLY think after all this time that we're ACTUALLY—"

"Mr. Squarepants, report to me office!" Hollered Mr. Krabs.

"WOOHOOH!" Cheered the sponge as he rocketed inside.

A defeated Squidward waited in confusion and depression as the meeting between the two went on.

"Mr. Squidward!" He heard in Mr. Krabs voice.

"Oh, boy Mr. Krabs!" He said as he walked in, "I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am-"

Squidward was interrupted by his realization that the lights were off and the room was illuminated by candles.

"Mr. Squidward, it's time." Said the Krab from behind his desk. He stepped forward revealing that he was not wearing any clothing.

"Um. Sir?"

"Mr. Squidward, ye didn't seriously think I was gonna start payin ye moar money did ye?"

"Um, where's Spongebob?"

"That's not important now. Please, have a seat."

The uncomfortable squid sat in the barrel shaped chair facing across the desk of his boss. Krabs approached. A claw reached down and started tugging on his squid penis.

"Mr. Krabs! What are you doing?!"

"Shhh, Mr. Squidward. This be yer raise."

"Ghee, uh I think I left a pie in the oven." He said as he tried to make his escape.

"Don't be silly Mr. Squidward." Said the Krab, forcing him back into his seat. "Yer gettin a raise if it be the last thing I do."

And with that Squidward remained seated with Mr. Krabs' claw on his squidwang. The soft skin of his penis scrapped along the gritty, barnacle ridden hand as it moved up and down. Squidward mumbled in pain, only for Mr. Krabs to slap him across the face in punishment. "I don't wanna hear one more peep out of you." The Squid tried desperately from then on to keep quiet. The deed seemed to last for eternity, and the coarse texture of mr Krabs' shell made it all the more difficult to keep quiet. His once flaccid peen grew erect from the Krusty klaw and started to draw blood. The hand job lasted for several minutes still. After a while, Squidward could no longer feel every bump and ridge of the hook around his member, for he had grown numb and was starting to scab over. Mr. Krabs was salivating and mumbling obscenities to himself as he continued and Squidward kept struggling to keep quiet. Eventually he had enough. "Please sir! It hurts!"

"Oh really? Well ye coulda said somethin'. We'll fix ya rite up." Krabs waddled over behind his desk and pulled out a red smeared bottle. He came back over and poured the substance over Squid's dong. The thick red substance spilled all over his lap and was quite warm. Squidward noticed little porous chunks amidst the goop.

"Uhhh, sir?" Said Squidward in timid horror, "This isn't?"

"Poor little feller," Responded the Krab. He looked blankly into the distance. "He just couldn't handle a good ol' handy from good ol' Mr. Krabs."

Squidward sobbed in anguish and fright as the remnants of his neighbor were used as lubricant for the shoddy hand job from his boss.

"OH DEAR NEPTUNE! WHY?" Screamed Squidward.

A twisted look grew across Mr. Krabs' face as he continued his deranged sexual assault on his employee. He laughed a maniacal laugh and peered into Squidward's soul, vigorously tugging on his cock and massaging his balls.

Plankton was looking on from across the road with his spy telescope, jerking off all the while. "Yes. YES! YEEEESSS! Krabby Patty, HERE I COME!" And he busted a fat nut on his computer wife.

Squidward screamed in agony for the remainder of the experience until, finally, he was met with a bullet between his eyes.

"There's yer raise." Said Krabs. "Arg-arg-arg-arg-arg!"

THE END

There. How's that for your rating you little fuckers?


End file.
